


Revenge

by l1zru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toru gets a little revenge for the sexual torture she got from her husband last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Madara woke up to find Toru sitting on his stomach. She was grinning as she watched him come fully awake before running her fingers over his chest. He sat up with a confused look as he grabbed her waist to stop her from falling over when she leaned over and grabbed something from under the bed. She came back up with a pair of leather handcuffs.

“Exactly what are you going to do with those?”

She just gave him an evil grin and leaned down to kiss him. He forced her mouth open before nipping at her tongue and pulling it out until he could force his tongue into her mouth. She moaned only to have him reach behind her head to keep her there.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see”

Toru threaded her fingers through his and held his arm above his head before kissing him and putting one of the hand cuffs on his arm. He grunted and tried to buck her off. She squeezed his sides so that she wouldn’t be thrown from him and grabbed his other hand.

“Relax. You might actually enjoy this”

He glared at her but relaxed and laid back on the bed. He watched her as she started to pepper kissed over his chest before starting to go further down over his stomach. She heard him gasp as she came up and kissed him again. He kissed her back and felt her hands working their way down his stomach before she moved her head and went to take his pants off. When the cotton left his skin he shivered.

“Damn, it’s cold”

She chuckled and pulled the pants over his feet before running her hands over his legs. He watched as she got up and got undressed before pinning him to the bed with a grin. He wasn’t exactly happy that he couldn’t do anything with his hands tied over his head.

His body was already ready for her. She noticed that he was hard for her and she smiled before moving and letting her tongue drag over his length. He groaned and shifted his legs before Toru grabbed his knee and forced it down to the bed before looking up at him. She could tell how tortured he was by the look on his face. She moved up and put her nose to his.

“Do you want something?”

“Yes, get me out of these”

He moved his arms to indicate the cuffs on his wrists. She leaned down to his ear.

“So, does that mean that I’ve tortured you enough?”

“Get me out of these and I’ll show you how much you’ve tortured me”

She smiled and reached up before releasing his one hand and watching as he worked to release the other. When he was done he wrapped her in his arms and stole a long kiss as her fingers threaded through his hair and her other arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Toru squeaked as he flipped her onto her back and he took her with his nose and lips to her neck. Every sense seemed to be heightened. She could smell the scent of sweat from him, the sound and feel of his heart beat and the taste of salt as she kissed his shoulder. She sighed and let her back arch under him as the pleasure hit.

Madara saw her response and quickened his pace before he came and slowed down before massaging her breasts and looking at her.

“Don’t ever do that to me again or next time it will be worse”

She grinned and partially sat up to kiss him. He went to move away only to find her keeping her legs around his waist. She was not about to let him off that easy.

“You’re not done are you?”

“Hell no”

“Fine but you’re doing the work”

He flipped them over so that she was on the top as she started to move again. It took a bit this time before her back arched again and her head went back. He grabbed her waist and making it so that the pace was perfect for the both of them. When they were finally done Toru collapsed on his chest while he lay there panting.

“That was amazing. We should do that again. Oh and consider that payback for the last time”

He moved his head so that he could watch her.

“Don’t ever do that again. That was torture”

She chuckled and rested her chin on his chest.

“Sure, if you don’t torture me about it”


End file.
